parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Tomy, Trackmaster, and Plarail Thomas Remakes With Special Guests That He Should Use For
Here are some special guests that TrainBoy55 Productions should use for his remakes. Cast Characters That He Made And Should Make *The Big City Engine *The Old Rusty Engine *Spamcan *Timothy the Ghost Engine *Tom Muss the Prank Engine *Ackley Attack 4427 *City of Truro *TinTin (TTTE Character) *Ivo Hugh *Smudger *Mallard *Culdee *Seashell Turtle (TTTE Character) *Yosemite Sam (TTTE Character) *Tina (TTTE Character) *Marvin (TTTE Character) *TrainBoy55 (Narrow Gauge Engine) *Lola Bunny (TTTE Character) *Daffy Duck (TTTE Character) *Dr. Megatrain *Neil (TTTE Character) *Atomic Betty (TTTE Character) *Betty Barrett (TTTE Character) *Wilbert *Sixteen *TrainBoy55 (TTTE Character) *Slender Engine (TTTE Character) *Culdee *Culdee Fell Coach *Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach *Neil *Bluebell *Sonic (TTTE Character) *Tails (TTTE Character) *Owen (TTTE Character) *Knuckles (TTTE Character) *Amy Rose (TTTE Character) *Haddock (TTTE Character) *Noah Parker (TTTE Character) *Shadow (TTTE Character) *Rouge (TTTE Character) *E-123 Omega (TTTE Character) *Cream the Rabbit (TTTE Character) *Big the Cat (TTTE Character) *Charmy (TTTE Character) *Vector (TTTE Character) *Espio (TTTE Character) *Sparky (TTTE Character) *Robot X-5 (TTTE Character) *Admiral DeGill (TTTE Character) *Aerolite *GNR Stirling Single No. 1 *Green Arrow *Iron Duke *Rocket *Evening Star No. 92220 *Q1 No. C1 *BR Class 40 *BR Class 08 *Boxhill No. 82 *North Staffordshire Railway No. 1 *Rolls Royce Sentinel Diesel-Hydraulic 0-4-0 Homemade Engines That He Should Make *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) *Montana (from Play Safe) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) *Zephie (from Chuggington) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) *Pete (from Little Engine That Could) *The Sliver Fish (Proky Railroad) *Jason (Back of the Knodilke) *Sir Reginald (Madeline) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) *Pufle (Steam Train) Homemade Rolling Stock That He Should Make *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach, Blue Coach, Orange Baggage Car, Green Coach, and Red Caboose (from Dumbo) *Toyland Express's Blue Coach, Yellow Coach, and Red Caboose (from Babes in Toyland) *Alfred's Coach (from Porky's Railroad) *Harry Hogwarts's Coaches (from Harry Potter) *Tootle's Wagons (from Little Golden Book Land) *Katy Caboose (from Little Golden Book Land) *Jebidiah's Milk Wagons (from The Little Engine That Could) *Farnsworth's Coaches (from The Little Engine That Could) *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Ivor's Gold Coach, Blue Coach, Black Coach, and Green Coach (from Ivor the Engine) *Sir Reginald's Coaches (from Madeline) *Johnny's Mail Car and Caboose (from The Brave Engineer) Liverpool and Manchester Railway Stuff That He Should Make *The Rocket (Replica) (Tender Engine) *Rocket's Coach Bluebell Railway Stuff That He Should Make *Baxter No. 3 (0-4-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Bluebell Railway Freight Cars and Cabooses *Fenchurch No. 672 (Terrier 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Cromford No. 58850 (North London 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *LNWR Observation Coach *Southern Railway Coaches *Stepney No. 55 *Adams No. 488 (Adams Radial 4-4-2 Tank Engine) *Primose No. 27 (P Class 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Bluebell No. 323 (P Class 0-6-0) *No. 80154 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *No. 80064 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *Blue and White Coaches *Blue Coaches *Stowe No. 928 (Southern Railway Schools Class 4-4-0) *No. 541 (Southern Railway Q Class 0-6-0) *No. 592 (Southern Railway C Class 0-6-0) *GNR Saloon Coach *Port Line No. 35027 (Southern Railway Mechant Navy Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) Great Western Railway Stuff That He Should Make *No. 3619 (G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine) *Freight Cars and Caboose *DMU Diesel Train *No. 670 (G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine) Kent and East Sussex Railway Stuff That He Should Make *No. 7752 (G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine) *Freight Cars and Caboose *Diesel *Sutton *Maunsell No. 65 (Southern Railway USA Tank Engine) *Wainwright No. 70 (Southern Railway USA Tank Engine) *J94 0-6-0 No. 191 (War Department Hunslet Austerity 0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Chocolate and Colored Coaches *Green Coaches *Rolvenden No. 25 (War Department Hunslet Austerity 0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Red Coaches Coal Mines Stuff That He Should Make *War Department Hunslet Austerity 0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engines Severn Valley Railway Stuff That He Should Make *L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt No. 46443 (L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *L.M.S. Maroon Coaches *G.W.R. Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Freight Cars *Jinty 0-6-0 No. 47383 (L.M.S. Jinty 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *The Great Marquess No. 3442 (L.N.E.R. Gresley K4 Class 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *Maroon Coaches *2-6-2 Tank Engine No. 4566 (G.W.R. Prairie 2-6-2 Tank Engine) *Raveningham Hall No. 6960 (G.W.R. Hall Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Crimson and Cream Coaches *GWR 2-8-0 No. 2857 (G.W.R. Heavy Freight Class 2-8-0 Tender Engine) *Gresley Teak Coaches *No. 5764 (G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine) Settle and Carlisle Line Stuff That He Should Make *George Stephenson No. 44767 (L.M.S. Black 5 Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Blue and White Coaches *Maroon Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Kolhapur No. 5593 (L.M.S. Jubilee Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Crimson and Cream Coaches *City of Wells No. 34092 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Green Coaches *Intercity Coaches *Mallard No. 4468 (L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 Pacific Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) Sheffield and Manchester Line Stuff That He Should Make *Crimson and Cream Coaches *Maroon Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Coaches *Blue and White Coaches British Rail Stuff That He Should Make *DMU Train *Wainwright *Maunsell *Freight Cars The Watercress Line Stuff That He Should Make *4mt 2-6-0 No. 76017 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *Maroon Coaches *Crimson and Cream Coaches *Swanage No. 34105 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Green Coaches *Blue and White Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Coaches *Diesels *No. 506 (Southern Railway S15 Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Freight Cars *Class 73 Diesel Engine *British India Line No. 35018 (Southern Railway Mechant Navy Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) The Main Line Stuff That He Should Make *Clan Line No. 35028 (Southern Railway Mechant Navy Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Crimson and Cream Colored Coach *Intercity Coaches *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 (L.N.E.R. Gresley A3 Pacific Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Blue and White Coaches *Maroon Coaches *Green Coaches *Gresley Teak Coaches *Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches *LNER No. 2395 (Beyer Garrett Engines) Rhodesia Railways Stuff That He Should Make *Beyer Garrett Engines *Freight Cars *Cabooses Category:TrainBoy55 Productions